


$5

by Khat58



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Betting, High levels of Gayness, M/M, New Relationship, boyf riends - Freeform, squip squad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 22:59:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18882964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khat58/pseuds/Khat58
Summary: Michael and Jeremy are being very Gay so the Squip Squad bet on their gayness levels. That's it, that's the Fic. Enjoy.





	$5

Michael walked into the lunch room, slushee and sushi in hand and scanned the room for Jeremy his boyfriend.

Boyfriend. Jeremy was his boyfriend and it felt so good to say, he smiled every time he said it. One was because he liked the sound and feel of it on his lips but it made Jeremy blush every time which was a bonus.

Michael finally made eye contact with Jeremy and made his way over to the table him and their friends were sitting at.

"There's my beautiful boyfriend," Michael said with a wide smile and softly kissed Jeremy's cheek as he sat down next to him.

Everyone awwed as a faint blush filled Jeremy's face.

"Well if I'm beautiful then you're gorgeous." Jeremy shyly mumbled so only Michael could hear.

It was Michael's turn to blush, but because of his dark complexion you had to know he was blushing to see it.

Jeremy slightly smirked knowing he flustered his boyfriend but audibly squeaked when Michael wrapped his arm around his torso and pulled him into his torso.

Everyone chuckled at the boys antics and then returned to their previous conversations.

Micheal leaned over before breathily speaking into Jeremy's ear, "You are the most breathtaking and mesmerizing person I've ever layed my eyes on and I will never let you forget that."

Jeremy felt a shiver down his spine and couldn't keep the blush from spreading across his face and down his neck.

Michael continued to speak into Jeremy's ear, "If you were the stars I would never know which one to look at because every single one would be too beautiful to decide on and I would never sleep because all I would do with my time is constantly admire your beauty."

Jeremy squirmed at the complements and was now blushing to the point he thought his face was on fire.

"And you wanna know why?" Michael asked his hand gently grabbing Jeremy's chin to turn it towards him so he could look Jeremy in the eye.

"Why?" Jeremy croaked out, voice cracking and no confidence left in himself.

Michael smiled widely and moved his gaze across Jeremy's face before settling on his eyes to respond, "Because you light up my life."

Jeremy giggled and squeezed his eyes shut as his face further heat up.

There were a mix of soft groans and laughs from the other side of the table as the two boyfriend's interacted.

"Told you Jeremy would blush more," Rich gloated as a Jake and Chloe handed him each $5.


End file.
